After the Firestorm: Part One
by rocketshipemoji
Summary: They look back on the fire glowing behind them; on the kind of beauty that can only be found in that kind of destruction. Then their hands touch and they remember where they are, what has happened. Twelve was their home. Families are gone. 915 out of 10,000 people survived. They are next to each other. This is all they have left. Gale/OC.
1. Join the Hunt

_A/N: Oh, hey guys. What's up? Here with a brand new, hot off the press story for you. This will be my first multi-chapter story on this account. So, I went to the Mockingjay Part 1 premiere (of course), and knew I had to fill in some spots where I feel like Suzanne Collins could have given Gale a love interest. I was even taking notes in the theater (bad Hannah), during the movie because I didn't want to forget anything._

**_Warnings: swearing/sexual themes/violence/blood/mention of anxiety/this will have elements from both the movie and the book, since I will be drawing from both for my inspiration._**

**_All characters belong to Suzanne Collins... unless they're mine._**

**_All added themes and story lines belong to me._**

_WHOO. Now that we've got that out of the way, we can start the story._

/

**Chapter One: Join the Hunt**

They didn't let him say goodbye.

The Capitol has ripped Katniss from Gale for a second time, and he didn't even get to say goodbye.

As a Peacekeeper pulls out his gun and shoots the man, who'd held up their three-fingered salute, in the head, Gale frantically searches for Prim.

He's promised Katniss a thousand times that he would take care of Prim and her mother if anything ever happened to her. He knows the Quarter Quell means he might have to keep this promise.

He finds her and lifts her up on his shoulders as Peacekeepers try to force everyone into their homes. Katniss' mother appears at his side as he instinctively heads for the Victor's Village. He can feel the still-healing wounds on his back from the whipping post where Prim is sitting, but he grits his teeth and bears it.

When they finally reach the house in the Village the Everdeens reside in, Gale pulls Prim from his shoulders, hoping she won't try to run away. She doesn't.

Gale lets the women settle before leaving the house and pacing outside for a moment. He drags a hand down his face, sighing.

_This is it, Catnip_, he thinks,_ I may never see you again._

The thought is too painful and he has to push it from his mind. He shakes his head, wishing it would clear. He can't seem to breathe.

He returns inside to Prim and kneels down in front of her.

"You okay, little duck?" he asks, hoping that using the nickname Katniss does will help calm her a bit. Surprisingly, the blonde girl nods.

"She'll be okay." Prim says. That's all she says.

She leaves him there, his knees to the ground and his heart in his stomach.

/

When it all becomes too much, Gale tells the Everdeens he is going to go hunt for dinner.

Mother Everdeen tells him to be careful of Peacekeepers. He tells her that he always is.

The walk to the fence is quiet. People are afraid to leave their houses. They are already being forced to watch the report of who's been chosen as victors.

He pushes his way through the fence, going to the tree where they keep their bows. He reaches in, pulling out his own first, setting it on the ground. Then he reaches in and pulls out Katniss', running his fingers along the smooth wood before he puts it back. Then he heads into the cover of the trees.

/

The animals seem to be hiding from him, as if they know it is the Reaping day. Not even a squirrel passes him as he makes his way through the underbrush.

Still, nature is beautiful as always, calming him and letting oxygen into his lungs at last.

It is only when he hears a rustle and sees a flash of blonde that he holds his breath.

"Prim. How many times have Katniss and I told you not to come out here? It's dangerous." He says to the trees, waiting for the petite girl to come out.

She does, but it isn't Prim.

Instead, Gale is met with shockingly blue eyes and a raised eyebrow paired with a smirk.

"I don't know who this Prim girl is, but I haven't seen anyone else for miles." When she speaks, her voice is musical but has an air of authority.

"I, uh..." He is at a loss for words, a rare occurrence for Gale Hawthorne. "Sorry about that. My friend's little sister. I thought she followed me."

"Eh. That's alright. It's good to care about people's safety." She has high cheekbones and long eyelashes, "I don't really have anyone to care about mine." She drops down from a fallen tree she'd been standing on.

"I've never seen anyone else in these woods." He says, hoping he doesn't sound as dumbstruck as he thinks he does.

"Haven't been here for very long." He sees her eye him up and down.

"In Twelve?" He asks, confused. People don't usually move between districts. She nods.

"I used to live in a different district but my dad relocated." She explains. He isn't listening. Instead he's studying her like he would any stranger, as a potential enemy.

He instantly notices that she has a knife not a long-range weapon. He also notices that she prefers her right side. Her hair is down around her face, instead of tied back, meaning it could be something to grab onto. Of course it could also mean she doesn't need to have it out of her face to-

"Hello?" She is snapping her fingers in front of his face. He shakes his head a bit, waking up.

"Yeah, sorry." He says. She laughs and it's even more musical than her voice.

"It's okay. You were just eyeing me like a piece of meat." His face turns red and he hopes she doesn't notice. By the way she smirks, she's noticed. "Though I hope you don't plan to hunt me. I'm pretty fast." She tells him this like it's a secret, only to be kept between the two of them.

"You're safe." He tells her. She laughs.

"I guess." She says and he knows she's right. No one's safe. He's known that for a while. "Well I was just headed out." She walks past him and he is hit with a wave of sweet. She smells so sweet.

"What did you say your name was?" He asks, turning to face her.

"Uh, I didn't." She says but holds out her hand. "Athena."

"Gale."

"Yeah I know who you are." She says before an embarrassed look crosses her face. It's gone as soon as it was there. "And, before you ask, yes I'll be here tomorrow."

"I wasn't going to-" The look on her face shuts him up because they both know he was going to.

"Maybe show up a little earlier so we can hunt together?" He nods because, yes, he is definitely going to show up earlier. He'll show up at the break of dawn if he needs to. "Perfect."

He swallows because yes, she is perfect.


	2. Beautiful Chaos

_A/N: this is just simply a warning/acknowledgement that I know the kiss and the arrow thing happened a day or two apart but they happen pretty much bak to back in this chapter. Just play along._

_Oh, and also, my plan is to update on Tuesdays and Saturdays. :)_

_There is also no set length for my chapters. The first one was long-ish but this one will be rather short. I'm planning for the next one to be pretty long._

_/_

**Chapter Two: Beautiful Chaos**

Athena is good with a knife; almost as good as Katniss is with a bow.

She can throw the knife and hit an animal right in the heart. She says it's better that way. When Gale mentions that Katniss aims for the eye, Athena just shakes her head. "It's better to stop the heart, stop the suffering. Through the brain still allows a few moments of torture."

Every day, Athena and Gale go hunting. Every night the Everdeens have meat on their table.

"What about you and your father?" Gale asks one day, as they drag a few squirrels and two large birds back to the Village.

"We don't need much." She says with a shrug. That's the only explanation he gets. He doesn't press the matter further. It isn't his place.

They come back into the district just in time to see Katniss and Peeta's onscreen kiss at the beach.

Athena sees Gale's jaw set and he looks away from the screen. She puts a hand on his arm. The muscles are tense under her fingertips.

"Hey. You okay?" She asks. He nods, but she knows it's a lie.

Everyone watching is whispering to each other, throwing glances at Gale and Athena. Well, mostly Gale, but Athena cannot help but feel some of the eyes on her.

These people have known Gale and Katniss for years; have known how he feels about her. They can all see the way jealousy lights up his grey eyes. So can Athena.

"C'mon. Let's get this stuff to the Village." Athena wraps her slender fingers around his forearm, moving him gently. He nods, his eyes not leaving the ground, as he walks with her.

/

When they are far enough from the square that the talk is inaudible, Gale becomes Gale again. He nudges her shoulder with his as they walk and he makes jokes about killing more squirrels than him.

Athena wonders if she should ask about Katniss, but decides it probably isn't smart.

"Hey. I would have caught more if you didn't keep scaring them away." She says, nudging him back. He rolls his eyes.

"Sure you could have."

They reach the Village at sundown. Prim is inside, messing with her herbs.

"Hey Athena!" Prim says, running to her. The blondes have developed quite a friendship.

"Hello flower child." Athena responds, using her new nickname. Prim giggles as Buttercup shows up at her feet. The cat hisses at Gale but nudges Athena's legs with his nose.

"Just so you know," Gale says, "that cat hates everyone so consider yourself special."

Athena giggles to keep herself from telling him that she feels special every time he looks at her.

"He's right." Prim agrees, picking the ugly cat up and cuddling him close to her body. "I'm usually the only one he likes." Athena smiles, touching Prim's cheek lightly.

"Well how could anyone not like you, flower child?" Gale can't help the soft smile that crosses his face.

_Who wouldn't like __**you**__?_

He swallows then. He only met Athena days ago and he can feel that feeling creeping up on him. The same one that he feels- felt? feels.- for Katniss, and he's known her for years.

"Gale?" Her melodic voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to walk me home?" She asks, her blue eyes shining. He smiles again, broader this time.

"Of course, M'lady." He says, hearing all three women in the room laugh.

"Let's go, you big dork." She says, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. He smiles. He would be happy to follow her anywhere.

/

"So do I finally get to meet your dad?" Gale asks, leaning on Athena's front doorframe. She stands just inside the house, a troubled look on her face.

"About that." She says quietly, "Gale I need to tell you something-"

"If he's embarrassing it's not a big deal. I think embarrassing dads are cool." She giggles.

"It's not that."

"Oh no? Then what? Don't want me to meet him?" She bites her lip, dropping her hip and shaking her head. He shakes his as well, looking down at her. She looks so beautiful. He's leaning down.

He stops himself halfway to her lips, both because he is scared of how fast this is going and because he's now watching the Games on the TV behind her. She looks up at him, confused.

"Gale-"

He holds up a hand to silence her when he sees something on the television. Katniss is in a tree, an arrow aimed at the sky. Then the arrow flies and the television goes black.

"What the hell?" Gale asks, running over to it. He taps the screen lightly, wondering if it is an electrical problem. When he looks back and sees people coming out of their houses, terrified, he knows it isn't.

The power goes out and Athena presses her body against his back. He tries not to be distracted by it as he assesses the situation.

Lights roll by the windows and Athena pokes her head out of the door only to see Peacekeepers driving down the street and continuing out.

"Gale. The Peacekeepers are leaving." He shrugs.

"So? They leave all the time. Probably got called to the Capitol to care of Katniss." Athena looks outside again before looking at him, hard.

"No, Gale." She says, "The Peacekeepers are leaving. All of them." His eyes widen in understanding.

"Oh my god."


	3. And Then It Rained

**Chapter Three: And Then It Rained**

The evacuation begins almost immediately.

Gale is determined to get everyone out. With no Peacekeepers around, he is able to roam the streets freely, warning the people of the district. Some believe him immediately, but others need convincing.

"How are we going to get all of these people out of here?" Athena whispers to him as he addresses another group. They're all afraid of the forest, refusing to go with them.

"I don't know." He admits.

/

The first bomb falls and there is screaming everywhere.

Gale manages to get about eight hundred people out before it does. He's still trying.

"I will not leave. This is my husband!" A woman refuses to let go of the limp form in her hands. The man is long gone and she knows it.

"I know it is, ma'am, but we need to get you to safety." The woman lets out a heart-shattering sob, resting her forehead against his chest.

"It's no use, Gale, we need to keep moving." Athena says, her hand on his arm. He finally nods, continuing on.

They pass by her house and Gale stops.

"What? What is it?" Athena asks, suddenly worried.

"Your father. We need to get him." Gale moves to enter the house but Athena grabs his arm, pulling him back. "What?"

"Don't." She whispers.

"Why not? We need to save him."

"There's no one to save!" She yells suddenly. He looks at her, hard. "Look, I will explain everything later but we need to go, Gale."

He doesn't move. He just looks at her.

They hear the sound of a hover ship overhead and Athena looks up in terror.

"Now, Gale. We have to go now!" She takes his hand and pulls him.

The bomb comes down much too close to them and Gale's first instinct is to pull her close and protect her face by holding his hand in front of it.

Once the ash stops falling for a moment, she looks up at him.

"Thanks." He only nods in acknowledgement. They continue on.

/

By the time the last bomb destroys the rest of Twelve, everyone they have managed to save is past the fence and into the forest.

"People!" Athena yells once there is no longer any sign of hover ships. The nine hundred or so people all seem to stop and pay attention.

"There's nothing we can do tonight. Everyone find your loved ones; your friends, your family. Stay with them until morning. Then we move." There are noises of acknowledgement and agreement before people move to find and cling to each other.

People move about, building fires and sticking together. Gale sighs.

What the hell are we going to do?

"A born leader." Athena says as she comes over to Gale. He looks down at her, his height allowing him a few inches to tower over her.

"I think that was a compliment?" He says, a surprised tone in his voice.

"Of course it was-" she stops, reaching a hand up. She touches his forehead lightly. "You're bleeding."

She takes his hand and leads him over to where a few kids have built a small fire.

"Leah. Can you get me a wet rag and a dry one? Oh! And some of Mags' moonshine?"

"Of course." The little girl with dark hair runs off and returns a moment later.

"Thank you." Athena says, taking the stuff from her. The girl nods and walks back to where she was sitting, "Here." Athena takes Gale's hand again and leads him to a fallen tree to sit on.

"Athena-"

"Shh." She raises the wet rag to his forehead, cleaning up the blood. He stays quiet, watching her work. "Now this is going to sting okay?" He nods as she pours the moonshine onto the other rag. She places it to the cut and his instant response is to suck in a breath, wrapping his fingers around her wrist lightly.

"Sorry." He whispers. She giggles.

"That's alright." She finishes what she's doing and puts down the rags on the ground. "You're going to be fine."

"I always am." He says with a shrug. "But thank you. It means a lot that someone wants to take care of me."

"Frankly I think I'm pretty good at taking care of you." She says with a smirk, looking up at him.

"It's a full-time job, I must admit."

"Worth it, though."

And then he's kissing her. He kisses her because every fiber in his being tells him that he should. She kisses him because she's never felt safe with anyone, yet here they are, home blown to bits, and she's never felt safer. They kiss each other because it's right.

Suddenly the sound of hover planes is overbearing.

"They're looking for survivors." Athena whispers against his lips.

"I know." He sighs, the moment over, and stands up. They're surrounded by terrified people.

"What do we do?" A voice yells from the crowd. It sounds young.

Gale and Athena look back on the fire glowing behind them; on the kind of beauty that can only be found in that kind of destruction. Then their hands touch and they remember where they are, what has happened.

Twelve was their home. Families are gone.

915 out of 10,000 people survived. They are next to each other. This is all they have left.

"Now?" Gale says, taking her hand, "We survive."


	4. Fireproof

_A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is late you guys! I've had a very busy past few days. Next chapter will be up on schedule on Tuesday. :)_

/

**Chapter Four: Fireproof**

Three days pass with no word from anyone.

Nothing.

Silence.

With only two bows and a fishing net, Gale manages to keep all the survivors fed. They eat enough to get them through the day. Gale tries to sneak Athena extra food, but she won't allow it.

"They need it more." She tells him with a kiss to his cheek. He smiles at her attitude. Most others would accept special treatment happily, but she refuses it.

Almost everyone who has family that survived has found them and clung to them. Which leaves Gale with the burning desire to ask Athena about her father.

Finally, he does.

"What were you going to tell me in Twelve?" He asks her the second night as they're keeping watch. She won't let him watch alone.

"What do you mean?" She asks, looking up from the ground and into his eyes.

"About your father." Her eyes fall once more, "Why'd you tell me he got transferred, if he died?"

"He didn't die, Gale. He's alive." Her voice was quiet, a rare occurrence for her.

"Then-"

"Two years ago I was living in the Capitol with my mother. She enjoyed alcohol." Athena swallows and the urge to grab her hand is too great. "One night she got really drunk and told me about my father, which she'd never done before. She went on and on about how _just because he was a victor didn't mean he could sit on his lazy ass in Twelve and pretend like we didn't exist_."

"Twelve?" Gale asks, quickly putting two and two together, "Haymitch?"

"Yes. Haymitch." Athena says, "After I found out that my father was living somewhere and not six feet under, I left the Capitol and went to Twelve to find him."

"Did you?" Gale asks, entranced by her ability to tell stories.

"Unfortunately." She whispers and his eyebrows knit together. "When I found him, he was so drunk he couldn't even form coherent sentences. I ended up having to pick him up off the floor and drag him back to his house in the village. He wasn't even sober enough to say thank you. I was so angry that both of my parents turned out the same, I never tried again."

She sighs as though a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. He moves closer to her so that she can lean against him.

"I'm so sorry, Athena." He says, kissing the top of her head. She shrugs, her shoulder hitting his arm gently.

"I don't know what else I was expecting." She admits to him. He wraps an arm around her.

"You expected something better than what you had, what you deserved." He doesn't have to look to know she's smiling.

"Thank you, Gale, for not asking too many questions."

"I don't need to. I know all I need to." She's smiling again. He knows it.

/

On the third day, there is the sound of hover planes. This time, they don't just fly over the woods.

They land.

These hover planes are different. They don't bear the symbol of the Capitol. They don't bear any symbol.

"Gale?" Athena calls out, searching the crowd for him. He's tall enough that she finds him quickly and she makes her way over to him as a woman and a few armed men step out of the first plane.

"Gale Hawthorne?" The woman asks. Athena meets Gale's eyes and nods. He steps forward.

"That's me."

"My name is Alma Coin and I am the president of District Thirteen."

At her words, the crowd breaks into chaos.

"Bullshit!"

"Thirteen got blown to bit years ago!"

"She's from the Capitol!"

Gale is frozen in place, staring at the woman. Athena drops the hand of a small child that had grabbed hers at some point and moves to him.

"I get that you're freaked out, Gale. We all are." She says quietly as the stranger looks on, "But they look up to you. Lead your damn people."

Her voice snaps him out of it and he looks the woman in the eye.

"Mind if we speak in private for a moment?" Coin asks, motioning for him to follow her.

"One second." He says, turning around and leaning down to whisper in Athena's ear, "No matter what, keep them safe." She nods.

She knows her job.

He follows Coin as Athena and the others hang back.

After a few minutes, Gale comes back, and the armed men leave to give him privacy with their people.

"So?" calls a voice from the crowd.

"I trust her." He says, because he has to. This is the only way they'll be safe.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to District Thirteen."

/

Over the next twenty-four hours, all the survivors of Twelve's bombing are brought into Thirteen and given their rooms.

Athena shares with the same girl, Leah, who lost her family in the bombing. The girl looks up to her. It makes her feel like she has a purpose.

Gale rooms alone.

/

Haymitch arrives a day later.

That day, he and Gale go to rescue Katniss who is in District Seven after being picked up from the arena by Plutarch.

Gale and Haymitch are to meet them there, the thought being it will be easier for Katniss to wake up to her best friend.

"Do you want to talk to him before we leave?" Gale whispers to Athena as they watch Haymitch walk into the hover plane. She shakes her head.

"I can't, Gale. I can't. Not now." She shakes her head until she's dizzy and Gale has to grab her face with his hands.

"Okay okay." He says, kissing her softly, "Not now, but soon, yeah?" She nods.

"Now go. Your best friend is waiting." She says, pulling his hands from her face gently. He kisses her again.

"Fine." He says. "I'll be back soon." He tries to kiss her again but she turns her head, giggling.

"Go!"


	5. Meeting the Mockingjay

_A/N: Recognition that I know Haymitch went with them on the trip to Twelve, but I needed him and Athena to be able to talk so I said he stayed behind. I also realize he probably wouldn't get very emotional because he's Haymitch but ya know. Fan fiction, amiright? :3_

_Also, I think this one is longer than I meant it to. Warning: the next few chapters will have a few small differences from the plot line and, while I know y'all understand this is fan fiction, there are still a few people out there who need to be reminded of that and the fact that I recognize and understand it's different._

/

**Chapter Five: Meeting the Mockingjay**

When Haymitch and Gale return with Katniss, she's frantic.

She is constantly disappearing and they have to send people to find her.

Athena hasn't even met her yet. She hasn't had the chance to.

"Does she even know I exist?" Athena asks one night as she and Gale eat dinner. The food is basically flavorless, but she enjoys his company.

She doesn't see him very often anymore, as Thirteen's officials have him on Katniss-watch most of the time.

"Of course she does." He says as she tucks her head into his neck. He smiles, wrapping an arm around her. "But she's going through a lot right now. Peeta's in the Capitol along with a few others and she has to be the face of a rebellion that's barely taken off."

"I know." She sighs against him, "But I want to meet her. She's your best friend."

She'd never tell him that she's worried if they don't meet, Katniss will try to steal him away.

He'd never tell her that she's the only one he sees. It's much too soon for that.

But he feels it.

"You can't let it bother you, okay? She'll come around." He promises her. "She always does."

He would never tell her that, frankly, he's angry that Katniss hasn't made an effort to meet Athena. He certainly told her all about the blonde when she'd asked what she missed. He couldn't lie to her. No, he'd never been able to do that.

/

One day Athena is taking a walk through one of the unused sections of Thirteen (which only she and a few others have access to) she finds Katniss curled up in the corner.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen... I am seventeen years old... My home is District Twelve..."

"Katniss?" Athena calls gently.

"I was in the Hunger Games... I escaped... The Capitol hates me..."

"Katniss." Athena says, a little louder, when she finally gets to her. The blonde kneels next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I just need a minute." Katniss says.

"Of course, but-"

"Miss Everdeen!" A guard calls.

"Coin must've sent them." Athena whispers. "Now either you can walk out of here with me, or be dragged out by them." She stands and extends her hand to Katniss. The dark-haired girl stares up at her for a moment before taking her hand.

"Ah. Athena. I see you've got her, then?" The guard asks as he walks in to see Katniss' arm around Athena's shoulders, helping her stand. The blonde nods.

"Yes. Thank you, Michael." The guard nods and leaves.

"So you're Athena?" Katniss' voice is hoarse and quiet.

"And you're the famous Mockingjay." Athena says, suppressing a sarcastic smile as she pulls the girl with her. They're supposed to be in bed soon.

"Yeah, you could say that." Katniss says, pulling her arm back to her side. "I can walk now. Thank you, though."

"Of course."

They walk in silence for a moment.

"And thank you, for taking care of Gale." Athena looks up, blue eyes confused.

"I don't know if I would say I took care of Gale." She says, shrugging.

"Yeah, but I would. He needs someone like you, Athena, to keep him on track." Katniss tells her. Athena can't believe she's actually serious.

"Are you saying you _approve _of me?" Athena asks as she bumps Katniss' shoulder with her own.

"I suppose I am." Katniss says, laughing.

They pass by Finnick Odair who stops them for a quiet polite greeting.

"Ladies." he says in that suave voice of his.

Athena can see why all the girls in Twelve talked about him so much when he was chosen for the Quarter Quell. He was tan, buff, blue-eyed, but he didn't compare to Gale. In her book, being charming and good with the ladies was nothing next to having a brain and caring way more than you're willing to admit.

But Finnick has been lovely to everyone in Thirteen, especially considering he's going through the same thing as Katniss. Athena never wants to let her mind wonder why he handles it so much better than Katniss. She's scared that one day she'll actually ask.

/

"Miss Everdeen." A voice says when they near an area where people are. One of the guards is trying to get their attention.

"Yes?" She asks, looking in his direction.

"Coin has requested to meet with you." She nods, a sudden maturity breaking through the crazy.

"I guess that's my cue." She tells Athena. Athena nods, touching her hand supportively.

"Good luck."

/

"She's not going to do it. She won't be the Mockingjay."

Athena only gets to hear this because it is Plutarch and Coin telling Gale as she sits right next to him at lunch.

"What? Why not?" Gale asks, surprised.

"We left Peeta behind." Coin says. Athena can't keep her mouth shut.

"That wasn't your fault. Your priority was Katniss." Gale takes Athena's hand, squeezing gently. She shouldn't be talking.

"Yes, but Haymitch had promised Peeta's safety. She _lost it _in the hover plane on the way here." Athena can feel Gale relax next to her when Coin and Plutarch do not reprimand her for speaking when she isn't involved.

"So what are you going to do to convince her?" Gale asks.

"I don't know that we can, but Plutarch suggested we take her to Twelve. And we want you to go with her." Coin looks at Gale.

"When do we leave?"

/

As Katniss and Plutarch get into the hover plane, Gale hangs back.

"Hey." He says to Athena. She smiles up at him.

"Hi." She says softly.

"Listen." He says, "Haymitch is staying behind and I think you should go talk to him. With everything going on, I just..." She nods.

She knows he's right, but she doesn't know if she's ready to confront her father.

"But it's up to you." He reminds her that he isn't trying to force her into doing something she isn't ready for.

"Ladies." A voice says sarcastically.

"Speak of the devil." Gale whispers as Haymitch approaches the pair.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing." Gale says with a grin. Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"They're ready to leave." Haymitch tells him. Gale nods and, after placing a kiss on the top of Athena's head, he makes his way onto the hover plane.

"So..." Haymitch says, his hands in his pockets as he tries to fill the silence.

"Do you think we could talk for a minute?" Athena hears herself ask before she can stop herself. He looks up at her and nods.

"Uh, sure."

/

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Haymitch asks as they stand in one of the hallways of Thirteen. There's nowhere else private enough to discuss this.

"I..." Her voice catches in her throat and she clears it.

"Out with it, sweetheart." Haymitch says, encouraging her to speak. She takes a deep breath and nods.

"Eighteen years ago, you were in the Capitol, as a mentor for the tributes from Twelve, and you met a woman named Opal. She was a few years younger and-"

"How do you know about that?" He asks quietly, staring her down. She almost cracks under the watch of blue eyes identical to her own.

"Because I'm her daughter." She whispers. Then, louder, "I'm _your_ daughter, Haymitch."

For a moment, he's silent. He opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. Athena swallows hard, worried. He stares at her again, still silent.

"I have a daughter?" Is all that comes out of his mouth before he's pulling her into his arms and hugging her.

He's not an emotional person, it's hard to be when you drink all the time, and so Athena knows that when he starts crying, this is a big deal.

After a bit he pulls away and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Athena. Your mother told me she lost the baby. I didn't know you were alive." He says, his eyes shining.

"She told me you were dead." Athena admits, "She isn't good with the truth."

"How is she?" He asks.

"Drunk."

"Jesus." He whispers, "We were more alike than I thought."

"Apparently." Athena can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness.

"But if you were in Twelve, why didn't you ever come find me?" He asks. She bites her lip for a second before sighing.

"I did."

"And by that tone I'm assuming I was shitfaced when you did." He says with a small laugh. She shrugs.

"Lil bit."

"I'm sorry about that. I am very bad at handling my issues." He admits to her. She nods.

"Yeah well at least here you have no choice in being sober." She has to be honest that she is quite happy about that.

"I guess." He says sarcastically, "But, I mean, I can't believe I didn't know. Looking at your eyes is like looking in a mirror." They both laugh at this.

"A little jarring, isn't it?"

"Definitely."

/

When Katniss and Gale return, Haymitch knows all about Athena's life with her mother. He'd apologized throughout the whole story.

"Athena?" Gale's voice calls before he's down the ramp.

"Here!" She yells back. He comes running down and pulls her into a hug, "You were only gone a few hours Gale. Where did you think I could have gone?"

"These days I don't know anymore." He says, his voice grim. It's obvious the little trip to Twelve has shaken him. "How'd it go?" He asks, his demeanor changing completely.

"Good." She answers, nodding in Haymitch's direction who smiles and waves.

"You got him to smile?" Gale asks, "Damn you are good." He grins down at her, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, shush."

Everyone walks to the rooms the citizens of Twelve have been sleeping in. When Prim sees her, she smiles and waves. Katniss pulls a mewling Buttercup out of her bag and Prim's face lights up brighter than the sun.

"Buttercup!" She yells and runs over to where Katniss stands. "Athena, look!" Katniss whips around when she realizes her sister is looking behind her at the blonde.

Athena can feel the girl's eyes burning holes into her. She decides to ignore her as Prim brings her the cat.

"Just as fluffy as ever, I see." Athena jokes, running her fingers over the matted fur. "You and Leah will have to give him a bath soon, yeah?" Prim nods and runs off to find the girl.

Katniss is still staring.

"Want to get some food?" Gale asks, coming up behind Athena. She looks up and nods.

With his hand on the small of her back, they walk to the dining hall.

/

It's about half an hour later when it happens.

Gale and Athena sit at a table together with Katniss and Haymitch sitting opposite them as they eat and make polite conversation.

A little while later, a voice comes on the televisions behind them.

_That's weird. They never have the volume on._

And that's how Athena knows this is different.

Well, that and Katniss' gasp.

"_Peeta_."


	6. The Bakery

_Author's Note: I am so so so sorry that I basically neglected this story for two months. I had planned to continue it in January and I just completely let time slip away from me. Anyway, I could go on and on about how sorry I am, but I know what you really want is a new chapter. So, here you go._

"_Warnings": I apologize if anything is out of order. Also, I have no clue what the inside of the bakery looked like so just deal. xD_

/

**Chapter Six: The Bakery**

After Peeta's appearance on the Capitol's network, Thirteen is lost in chaos.

People are yelling and booing at the TV and any calm person's words are lost among the noise.

Gale keeps a tight hold on Athena as people around them stand and yell. It takes a few guards to calm everyone down.

"I need to talk to Coin." Katniss says so only those around her can hear.

After she disappears, the yells get even louder while people search for her for advice.

"People!" Gale yells a couple of times and, finally, the crowd falls silent. Athena stays close to his side. "I know you're upset, but you all have jobs to do. Get to it."

Athena is always impressed by how well people listen to him. There is no sound of protest, though there are a few grumbles as people walk off to where they should be.

"How do you do that?" She asks him as he takes her hand.

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" He says, "A born leader." But his face falls.

"I know you hate having to be authority, Gale, but they look up to you." She says, reading his mind. Now, mostly alone, he feels no hesitance before leaning down and kissing her.

"They should be looking up to you. You're the smart one." He whispers. She giggles as he kisses her nose.

"I know." She agrees. "What ever would you do without me?" He grins.

"Probably get some work done." Her jaw drops and she feigns offense before turning on her heel and moving to walk away. His fingers are still intertwined with hers and he easily pulls her to him. "I'm joking, Athena."

"I know." she says, smiling up at him.

"Now, I love you, but I really _do _have work to do."

He says it so casually that it almost goes unnoticed by both of them. But he looks down at her, almost terrified of her reaction. She stands up on her tip-toes and moves so her lips are right next to his ear.

"I love you too, Gale." she whispers. She can feel his body relax against her, relieved that she said it back.

"What we're doing here is dangerous." He says softly, pulling back so his grey eyes can search for her blue ones. "There's a war right outside and at any moment, everything could be lost."

"Isn't that reason enough?" she asks. He sighs and shakes his head.

"I just don't know anymore, Athena."

/

The district's reaction to Katniss' "conditions" is not exactly a positive one.

No matter where Athena goes, she hears people discussing it. She can't seem to escape the gossip. _You'd think with an impending war, these people would have more to worry about than gossip._

Gale tries to handle it as best as he can, but Athena knows he harbors a dark hate for Peeta. Despite his most likely still-lingering feelings for his best friend, she knows he can't see that Peeta is not himself on that screen.

Athena has only spoken to Peeta once.

After his first games, Peeta spent quite a bit of time out of his house in the Victor's Village and down at his parents' bakery.

/

_Athena grasped the small amount of money she possessed in her hand._

_For the time she had been living in Twelve, stealing had been her best friend. But it's kind of hard to steal from a bakery, considering everything was on display._

_She hated to admit that she missed bread. Warm, fluffy bread, like in the Capitol. She might have been against everything the Capitol stood for, but she couldn't deny that they had great food._

_When she had left her mother, she had come with a little money to get her by until she could find her father. However, when her "meeting" with him hadn't gone as planned, she'd had to find her own way to care for herself. She was currently sleeping near the Hob._

"_How can I help you?" a voice asked. Athena tore her eyes away from the rather appetizing display of cakes and breads. She came face to face with someone she'd only seen on television._

"_Peeta Mellark?" His name slipped from her mouth before she could stop it, and now she was stuck in the awkward position of appearing like a fan._

"_I see you've heard of me?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips. He noticed the bread she was looking at and moved around the counter, beginning to put some in a paper bag._

"_Who hasn't?" she asked, a coy smile tugging at her own mouth. "One half of the star-crossed lovers from District Twelve? I might as well know your life story."_

"_I, uh, think you might be exaggerating just a little there." he said, folding the top down on the bag. He held it out to her and she moved to hand him some money. "Don't." Confusion was spelled across her face._

"_I-"_

"_I've seen you sleeping near the Hob." he said, breaking any chance she had of faking her identity. "Take it."_

"_Thank you."_

"_There's no need to thank me." he told her. "Everyone deserves a chance, and so I'm giving it to you."_

"_Thank you." she repeated. This time he only nodded as she made her way out of the bakery._

/

Of course, Athena has heard the story of Peeta throwing bread to a starving Katniss. She figures his generosity could have only grown after winning the Games. She just hopes she has a chance to meet him once again and thank him for her life.

/

Everyone in the room watches Katniss' propaganda video, each with varying levels of discomfort. Athena crosses her legs and glances over at Gale, who has his face scrunched up.

"Thoughts?" Haymitch asks when the screen goes dark. Athena knows it was asked sarcastically, as he is about to give his own thoughts, but she raises her hand anyway. "Yes, Athena?"

"Katniss shouldn't be acting." Athena says simply. When she realizes how it may sound, she elaborates. "I just mean, it feels too fake. If you want her to be a symbol, and move people, it has to come from her. If she speaks from her heart, people will follow her."

"Perfect." Haymitch responds as he begins to erase things from the board in front of him. "I hope that wasn't important. Now, who can tell me a time when Katniss really moved them? Not when Peeta made her look good, or she shot a halfway decent shot with an arrow. No, a time when she moved you."

Effie, forever the center of attention, is first to raise her hand.

"When she volunteered for her sister at the Reaping." she says. Haymitch writes it down and they continue on until he has a few things written down.

"When she was willing to die for Peeta." Athena says quietly, not sure anyone can hear her. But they all do. Katniss looks to her with a smile.

"Alright, now what do these things all have in common?"

"No one was telling her what to do." Gale says. "It's like Athena said, when it comes from her, it's moving. We can't try to recreate her on screen. She has to create herself." Gale may be talking about Katniss, but his eyes are on Athena. She smiles and takes his hand.

"But we can't just drop an untrained civilian in the middle of battle." Coin is saying when Athena starts paying attention again.

"Take her to District Eight." Beetee says. "They're recovering from a recent bombing and there's a hospital full of people who would probably love to see the face of the rebellion."

Everyone begins to make plans for going to Eight and Athena looks to Gale, knowing he will be going. She hopes her eyes tell him what she's thinking.

_He isn't going without me this time._

_/_


	7. District Eight

_**Author's Note:  
Guess who's back (EIGHT MONTHS LATER).  
Back again.**_

_**Yes, that's right. I'm back everyone. And you can probably guess why. I went to the double feature premiere for Mockingjay Part Two on Wednesday and... Holy shit, I can't believe it's over.**_

_**And, so, because I am unwilling to let go of this series yet, I decided to come back and finish what I started. Hope you guys don't mind.**_

_**Note: I don't remember **_**exactly **_**how the attack on Eight went, but I did my best.**_

/

**Chapter Seven: District Eight**

Athena isn't sure what's more annoying: the fact that Gale doesn't want her to go to District Eight with him, or the fact that her father agrees.

The two men have been trying to convince her to stay behind for long enough that they're just wasting time now. But the blonde is determined. She's going.

"It's not safe." Gale says for what seems like the millionth time (Haymitch gave up long ago, letting Gale continue arguing for both of them). At first, his fierce protectiveness of her was charming and sweet. Now, however, she just wants him to shut up and let her go.

"Nowhere is safe." Athena responds the same way she has been.

"I'm not going to knowingly bring you into a war zone." His grey eyes are tired, and she knows he's close to giving in.

"Everywhere is a war zone." She has an eyebrow raised, clearly ready to counter any other comment he can make. Finally, he sighs and drops his face into his hands.

"Fine." He whispers, dragging his hand down his face and then back up through his dark hair. Athena silently celebrates her small victory, trying not to let it show on her face. "But you stay with me at all times."

"Okay." She says. He grabs her hands.

"At all times." He says again and she rolls her eyes.

"Okay!" And she laughs as he pulls her tight to him, arms around her. His face is suddenly serious again, and he leans down to press his lips to her forehead.

"I just want you to be safe." He mumbles against her skin. She nods, head bumping his chin gently.

"I know," she assures him, "but this is my war too, Gale, and I can't fight it very well from in here." Gale opens his mouth to respond, but Katniss has appeared.

"Beetee wants to see us."

/

Beetee has made them weapons. Athena marvels over the craftsmanship of Gale's crossbow, discussing the design with the wheelchair-bound man. He seems impressed by her knowledge. So does Gale. Katniss just seems bored.

"Plutarch wanted me to make you a bow for the cameras, but I couldn't just make you a prop." He tells Katniss, handing over her new bow. Her face lights up instantly.

"Thank you." She tells him and he launches into an explanation of the different colored arrows.

"Don't think I forgot about you." Beetee says a few minutes later, rolling up next to Athena. The blonde turns around from watching Gale try out his crossbow on the targets.

"Me?" She asks, stunned that anyone thought to include her. He nods, smiling and begins to roll towards a table. Athena glances at Gale before following.

"Here we are." Beetee says, reaching across the table and pulling a black cloth towards himself. On top rests one big knife and six small ones. "Gale told me how you favor knives." Athena throws a look to Gale who shrugs.

"I…"

"Try them out." Gale calls over his shoulder as he fires an arrow that lands right in the bullseye.

"You've been practicing." Katniss says, her hand on his arm, sliding up to his shoulder. Athena sees red.

Without thinking, she grabs a knife and throws it. The blade sails through the small space between Katniss's and Gale's heads, splitting through the middle of Gale's arrow and into the bullseye. They both turn to look at her in shock. Katniss looks like she's scared for her life, but Gale only grins, crossing the room to her.

"Nice shot," he says, "show-off." Athena shrugs, most of the jealousy fading from her as he looks at her.

Most but not all.

"Nice shot, indeed." Beetee says, rolling up with a box in his lap. "And the rest of these are for you." They look inside to see what looks like hundreds of the smaller knives, thrown haphazardly into the box.

"Thank you, Beetee." Athena says, leaning down to kiss the older man on the cheek.

"I did try to make yours explosive as well, but to no avail. However, the metal can pierce through almost anything, including uniforms of the Peacekeepers." Athena smiles.

"I think they're perfect." she responds as Gale's hand appears at the small of her back.

"It's time."

/

On the hoverplane, Athena, Katniss and Gale are introduced to the film team: Cressida, Masalla, Pollux and Castor.

Pollux signs to Castor that Katniss is beautiful and the other man responds that she is. Athena feels the jealousy rise in her again, having learned to pick up on basic signs from the avoxes back in the Capitol.

"You okay?" Gale asks, making her jump. She nods, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He takes her hand, lacing their fingers, and doesn't ask again.

They're both dressed in black armored suits that press against their skin. Athena's is covered in pouches that hold dozens of her knives and is also equipped with a holster for the gun they gave her when they discovered her aim wasn't too bad with one of those either.

They land, but Gale doesn't let go of Athena's hand as they walk off. She knows it's because he doesn't want her to drift, but it's also nice to be connected to him in a physical way.

Pollux and Castor are setting up their cameras when Commander Paylor introduces herself and leads them into the hospital.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to keep all your sick and wounded in the same place?" Gale asks in the middle of the woman's "tour." Athena squeezes his hand, worried he sounds disrespectful.

"It's better than leaving them to die." Paylor responds, unfazed.

People begin to recognize Katniss immediately, their Mockingjay, and the questions come from all sides.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asks. Katniss stares for a moment, and Athena reaches out to put a hand on her arm.

"I came to see you." Katniss says, blinking a few times.

"But what about the baby?" An older woman asks from the floor. Katniss swallows.

"I lost it."

"Are you here to fight?" There's a young boy, standing up and looking at her. Katniss whips around to look at him. "Are you here to fight with us?"

"I am." She says, voice suddenly filled with that authority Athena is used to hearing. "I will."

All around them, people begin raising their hands in the District Twelve salute. They all look around, watching as people rally with the Mockingjay.

/

A few minutes later and the team is outside. Cressida is trying to get a good angle on Katniss, looking at her small screen. Gale and Athena are sitting on a large piece of the wreckage from the previous attack, his arm slung lazily over her shoulders, her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

Suddenly, the sound of planes is in the air and everyone is searching for the source. Athena sees the Capitol's symbol and looks to Gale.

"Take cover!" He yells, right as the first bomb falls. Pulling Athena with him, he runs to one of the buildings nearby that has yet to fall. He pulls her back against his body and covers her face with his hand as another bomb hits the hospital. The groups has gathered behind them.

"Gale, with me." Katniss suddenly says, running back out in the open. Gale nods and dutifully follows her, crossbow at the ready. As two hoverplanes make to turn back around, they aim their weapons (loaded with explosive arrows) at them. A second later, they crash to the ground in flames.

The hospital is on fire, everyone inside trapped.

"Help them!" Katniss yells. "Help them!" She's running for the hospital, and Gale has to hold her back.

"There's no way to help them." Athena mutters, mostly to herself.

"Katniss." Cressida calls. "Katniss can you tell us what you're seeing right now?" She gestures to the camera on Pollux's head. Katniss takes a deep breath.

"I'm in District Eight, where the Capitol just bombed a hospital filled with unarmed men, women, and children." She yells. "And there will be no survivors. If you think for one second that the Capitol will ever treat us fairly, you're fooling yourself. Because you know who they are and what they do." She points to the hospital. "_This is what they do_!"

The flames in the background are a white noise that only seems to fuel Katniss's words.

"I have a message for President Snow." She says, turning to face the other camera. "You can torture us, and bomb us, and burn our districts to the ground. But do you see that?" Her hand flies out to point to the burning hoverplanes, Capitol symbol cut in half.

"Fire is catching. And if we burn, you burn with us!"

/

"Did you hear about District Seven?" Leah asks later that night as she and Athena get ready for bed.

"What happened?" The blonde asks, pulling her night shirt on.

"The miners used land mines to blow up a bunch of Peacekeepers." Leah says. Athena looks at the younger girl.

"Who told you that?" She asks. Leah shrugs.

"I heard President Coin and Plutarch talking about it."

"You have to stop eavesdropping, my friend." Athena says, patting Leah on the head before tucking her in.

"Athena?" Leah asks.

"Hmm?" The young girl's eyes are wide.

"Do you think we're going to win?" Athena sighs, smoothing the blankets by Leah's leg.

"I sure hope so."

/

When she's sure Leah is sound asleep, Athena gets out of her bed, feet hitting the cool floor, and walks to the door. Opening it as quietly as possible, she slips out into the hallway.

She's memorized the route to Gale's room and is there in under a minute, knocking four times.

"Hi." Gale says softly, opening the door. He moves enough for Athena to come in.

"Hey." She responds. She sees his night clothes laid out on his bed. "Sorry to keep you awake." She comments. He shrugs.

"It's fine." He says. "How are you doing?" He's asking about today. It was the first brush Athena's had with risking her life since Twelve.

"I'm okay." She says.

"Are you sure?" Gale asks, turning away from her for a moment.

"Yeah, of course I'm-" But she falls silent, because Gale has pulled his shirt over his head and her eyes have fallen on the scars of his back.

She's heard about the incident at the whipping post, though she was one of the few that wasn't there when it happened. This looks so much worse than what she has pictured before.

Reaching out, Athena's fingers gently trace the lines. She hears him stop breathing.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers, but she isn't really sure what she's apologizing for. Gale must be thinking the same thing, because, when he turns around, his eyebrows are knit together in confusion. He takes her hands in his.

"For what?" He asks.

"I don't know." She admits. He shakes his head, smiling at her.

"You have nothing in the world to apologize for." He says. "Except maybe throwing a knife at Katniss because you were jealous." Athena's face flushes.

"You noticed that?" Gale smirks.

"I notice everything." He says. "But I don't know _why_ you're jealous."

"I don't know. She's your best friend." Athena says, pulling her hands away and looking down. "And you used to be in love with her."

"But I'm not anymore." Gale says. Athena lets out a small laugh.

"Sometimes I don't believe that." She doesn't have to be looking at him to see the confused face he's making. Still, his fingers are under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him.

"All I want is you." He promises. She looks back and forth between each of his grey eyes, shrugging.

"Prove it."

She barely gets the two words out before he's pressing her into the wall, kissing her, more hot and urgent than he's ever kissed her before. She never knew someone could be kissed like this. He's pulling all the breath from her lungs, her legs going wobbly. Reaching down, Gale pulls her legs around his waist, holding her up.

He's killing her softly, with how gentle and yet how passionate he is being. So sweet and yet so selfish in the way his eyes drink her body in. How perfect and yet how broken the sounds are that he makes.

How fantastically he loves her.


	8. The Hanging Tree

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I really have missed this story a lot. Can you believe it's been up for a year? Probably, considering most of you had been waiting about that long for me to update._

_I saw Mockingjay Part Two again. So here I am._

_Note: sexy things are discussed in partial detail and also Gale makes dumb white boy jokes_

/

**Chapter Eight: The Hanging Tree**

By the time Gale wakes up, Athena is already gone. He'd been expecting it when she fell asleep in his arms, but is still disappointed he isn't waking up to her face. After getting dressed, he makes his way to breakfast, scanning the room for Athena.

"Hey Gale." Katniss says, standing in line next to him to get food. They pick up their trays a moment later and head for a table. They sit down across from each other. "So Coin and Plutarch are trying to figure out more places to shoot propaganda shots. And I think-"

But Gale isn't listening anymore. Athena has walked into the room, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that hangs lazily over one shoulder. She's practically glowing as she catches his eye. He winks at her and she bites her lip, looking down.

He's pretty sure Katniss is still talking, but his brain isn't there. It's running through memories of last night: her hands in his hair as her thighs squeezed his head, the small squeak in the back of her throat when he bit down on her shoulder to keep from saying her name too loudly, the warmth of her body against his as he got as close to her as he possibly could, the-

"Gale?" He's hearing his name, but it isn't Athena's voice this time. It's Katniss waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" He asks, tearing his eyes away from the blonde and focusing back in on his best friend. "What?"

"I _said_," she begins, looking behind herself to figure out what he was looking at (and then giving him a look when she sees Athena), "I think they're going to take us to Twelve to film some stuff."

"Twelve?" Gale asks, still partially distracted as Athena makes her way over.

"Yep. Probably later on today." She confirms.

"Mind if I join?" Athena asks. Katniss opens her mouth to respond but Gale is already moving over to give her room.

"Of course." He says and she sits. "Anyway, I'll talk to Coin and see if that's the plan." Katniss nods and they return to eating.

Throughout the meal, Athena and Gale nudge each other a few times, exchanging knowing looks and smiling at each other.

An hour later, they get the news they're going to Twelve.

/

Effie insisted on doing everyone's hair and makeup. She went light on everything for Katniss, pulling her hair into her signature braid. For Athena, she used dark colors to highlight her blue eyes and threw a blush to her cheeks. Her hair is pulled back into a tight, high ponytail that curls slightly at the ends.

Mirrors aren't really readily available, but when Athena catches her reflection in a metal door, she smiles. It kind of makes her feel at home, to have her face made up.

"Wow, look at you." Gale says, coming up behind her. They're waiting for the rest of the team to show up so they can head to Twelve. Athena turns around and smiles. "Effie definitely knows what she's doing."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She says, commenting on his outfit. "Black is totally your color." They share a laugh and Gale leans down to kiss her.

After a moment, he's pulling her closer, kissing her harder, and Athena becomes painfully aware that this is public.

"Stop." She says, giggling and trying to push him away. He smirks.

"I don't remember you saying that last night." He whispers, mouth close to her ear. She groans and this time he lets her push him away.

"Shut up."

"Or that." He says, but this time he's laughing. She rolls her eyes and turns away but he puts his arms around her from behind, kissing the top of her head. "Only joking."

"Is it going to be this way every time?" She asks. She feels him smile against her hair.

"There are going to be more times?" He asks. She can tell by the tone in his voice that he's just messing around, but she still sighs.

"Not if you keep saying stuff like that." His eyes widen and he makes a motion of zipping his lips shut. Athena giggles and kisses his cheek. They hear footsteps as Katniss and the others come into the room. "Come on."

/

There's a heaviness in the air when they land in Twelve.

It seems like only yesterday Athena and Gale were pulling people from their homes and into the relative safety of the forest.

As they step off the hoverplane, Athena instinctively reaches for Gale's hand, overcome with emotion as she surveys the destruction. She looks up for some sort of comfort from him, but his face is stone, jaw set tight.

"Alright, Katniss," Cressida says, "I want to start with you in front of the Justice Building." She directs Pollux and Messalla on what angles to shoot. Gale pulls Athena close to him.

"Ready." Messalla says. Cressida nods and looks at her portable screen.

"Now, Katniss. Can you tell me where we are, what you're seeing?" She's staring intently at her screen. Katniss is looking around, breath caught in her throat. "Katniss?" But it's clear that Katniss isn't going to answer.

"We were all standing right here." Athena says. Gale looks down at her. "Katniss shot the arrow and all the screens went black. There was a bunch of panic."

"Peacekeepers started forcing people into their homes." Gale continues, the camera now following him as he paced, pulling Athena with him by their connected hands. "We were waiting, terrified. We didn't hear anything for what seemed like hours." Athena nods.

"Around nine, we heard the Peacekeepers loading up into their trucks." She says. "It was becoming increasingly obvious what was about to happen."

"Luckily Athena realized it before it was too late." Gale says, squeezing her hand. "We started moving people into the forest… but not fast enough." His voice is darkening.

"Gale." Athena tries, running her thumb over the back of his hand. They've reached a drop-off and he lets go of Athena's hand, dropping to his knees to look out over the landscape.

"Nine hundred and fifteen out of ten thousand." He says, a little more quietly than he'd been talking before. Athena frowns, kneeling next to him.

"You did an amazing job, Gale." she says. "You saved so many people." He's listening, but his grey eyes are glued to the piles of destruction in front of them. A few moments later, someone finally speaks.

"Let's get some shots over here." Cressida says, gesturing past the Justice Building. Athena is grateful for the privacy.

"Hey." she says quietly, putting her hand on Gale's arm. He doesn't look at her. "Gale, look at me." Her small hand rests on his cheek and he blinks, catching her eyes.

"Sorry." he whispers, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry that I failed." She can tell that this has been weighing on him for some time.

"You didn't fail." She responds. "You saved so many people. If it wasn't for you, District Twelve would be completely extinct." He swallows, nodding. They're quiet for a bit, just enjoying the physical contact.

"Thank you." he says. She smiles, moving to kiss his forehead.

"Any time."

/

The group sits in one of the few remaining patches of grass to eat. Katniss is sitting with Pollux, Cressida with the rest of her film crew and Gale holds Athena, both of his arms across her chest, as she leans against him. Gale whispers an _I love you _to Athena right as Pollux whistles the four-note tune that Rue taught Katniss in the first games. The mockingjays all around them begin to repeat the tune, one after the other.

"Well now they'll never shut up." Gale says sarcastically, thumbs running along the skin of Athena's arms. She giggles and feels the deep chuckle in his chest where her head lays.

Pollux is signing something to Katniss. The brunette watches him in both fascination and confusion. He signs it again.

"He wants you to sing." Athena explains. Katniss looks to the Avox to confirm. He nods and makes the _sing_ sign with his hands again.

She begins singing a song that everyone seems to recognize except Athena. The words, while solemn and sad, tell a tragically beautiful story, and the blonde hangs onto every word.

"It's a song she and her father used to sing." Gale explains quietly in Athena's ear. "It's called the Hanging Tree." The blonde nods and listens to the words carefully as she sings it again. Cressida is filming everything.

/

Gale and Athena aren't eating with everyone else when Peeta's newest interview is being shown. They are in Athena's room with Leah, discussing the dams that were blown in District Five.

"People are really responding to Katniss." Athena comments as she's braiding Leah's hair down her back. Gale nods. He's sitting next to her on the bed.

"It's a good sign for us." He replies. "She's helping the revolution."

They sit in silence after that. When Athena finishes with Leah's hair, the younger girl crawls up onto the bed with them. She sits in the small space between their crossed legs. Athena and Gale share a small smile as he reaches for her hand.

They aren't eating with everyone else when Peeta's latest interview is being shown, so they don't hear his warning.

They do, however, hear the alarm.


	9. Cradle Will Fall

_THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS WRITTEN PRE-MY MYSTERIOUS ABSENCE._

_Author's Note: Thank you guys a bunch for the positive reviews! I really love hearing from you guys. Bad news, though, this story should only be a couple more chapters long. :( Don't worry, however, there will be a part two (just like the movies, I'm so clever, right?) coming at some point._

_Anyway, enjoy._

/

**Chapter Nine: Cradle Will Fall**

The alarm is loud enough to bother Leah's ears, so she covers them and stays still. Gale's fingers have just made contact with Athena's, and his grey eyes catch her blue ones.

A moment later, they are in action. Gale has the door open and Athena has swept Leah up into her arms, carrying her out behind him. They walk the route to the bunker as quickly as possible, following the growing crowd of people.

There is panicked conversation as everyone tries to figure out why the alarm is blaring. Most of them seem to have agreed that it's simply a drill, but Athena doesn't believe it.

Then the first bomb hits above them.

Everyone falls silent as dust falls around them, and then there is an all-out panic.

People begin to scream as they run to the bunker, tripping and trampling each other in their rush.

Athena and Gale are two of the first people to make it to the bunker door. Athena ushers Leah inside.

"I have to go back and make sure everyone made it." Gale says, his hands on Athena's arms. She nods once.

"Be careful." He nods back and turns around, walking into the crowd like a salmon swimming upstream.

It feels like hours (but is probably only about thirty seconds) before Katniss rushes into the room, colliding with her mother.

"Where's Prim?" she asks.

"I thought she was with you!" Her mother answers. Athena turns.

"She went back for the cat." Katniss realizes. Athena knows it has to be true. Without another word, Katniss is running back for the stairs. Athena follows her without hesitation.

The two of them run up the stairs, Katniss yelling for Prim, and Athena following after her should she need anything.

"PRIM!" Katniss calls again right as Gale and Prim come running down the stairs together. Prim is gripping Buttercup tight to her chest.

There is a countdown overhead to when the doors will close and they are cutting it dangerously close. Katniss grabs onto her sister and Athena feels Gale right behind her. The four of them manage to slip in right at the last moment.

"What were you thinking?" Katniss yells, looking at her sister.

"I couldn't just leave him!" Prim answers. "He deserves to live too."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Katniss says, pulling her into a hug. Buttercup meows and drops to the ground.

"Athena." Gale says behind her.

"Gale." She turns and moves into his open arms. He pulls her into a hug that's tight to his body, crushing and comforting, and they stay like that for a few minutes.

/

The bombings have stopped, but they have been told to stay in the bunker for a while.

Katniss is entertaining most of the kids by teasing Buttercup with a flashlight. Gale and Athena lay in one of the bunks, fingers intertwined between them. Gale has been trying to convince her to sleep, but Athena is far from tired.

"This war is starting to get more and more real." Athena says quietly. Gale turns his head to look at her.

"It's always been real." He counters. She shrugs.

"Not in the bubble I've been living in with you." His eyes soften and she curls herself into his side. "I guess, in my mind, I figured we had more time until it really began, you know?"

"I know." He kisses the top of her head. "But we can't stop it now." She sighs and closes her eyes, relaxing.

/

The bombings have cleared and everyone has been permitted to return to their rooms. A small group of people, Katniss, Gale and Finnick included, have gone to the control room, ordered there by Coin.

Athena is doing a sweep of the bunker, to make sure nobody has left anything. She finds a couple of papers and a sweater, but nothing major. Carrying them up the stairs, she hears the sound of another pair of feet hitting the metal and a moment later Gale appears a few steps above her.

"Hey." He says, face breaking into a smile the second he sees her. She can't help but smile back, using her free hand to push back a piece of hair that's fallen out of her ponytail.

"Hi." She says. "How was your super secret meeting with Coin?"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about." Gale steps down closer to her level. She steps up to meet him. Her eyebrows furrow and she reaches out for his hand.

"What happened?"

"They're sending in a rescue party for Peeta and the others." She is about to tell him that's great, but he continues. "And they wanted volunteers." He won't meet her eyes and she knows.

"I'm guessing you were the first to stand up." She says. He finally looks at her, expecting to see disapproval, but it's nowhere on her face.

"You're not mad." He says it as though it is the most relieving thing he's heard since the war started.

"Of course I'm not." Stepping closer to him, she takes his other hand. "She's your best friend. I know you would do anything for her, and that includes doing this for Peeta. You have to go." There's a heavy silence as they both think the same thing.

Suddenly, he reaches out for her, pulling her mouth to his. She lets go of his hands to put them around his neck and pull him closer. He has one large hand at the back of her head and one around her waist.

The fierce kiss isn't what it normally is; it's not to sneak in a moment of passion, for Gale to coax her to their room in a moment of boredom, for Athena to forget about her duties for a minute. No, it's a kiss where all the "I love you"s and stolen looks and moments of happiness of a lifetime spill against each other because they both know this could be their very last. They both know that if Snow catches him, he won't hold him hostage for Katniss. It's far too late in the game to play that move. He'll kill him without a moment's hesitation.

"I love you." He says when he pulls away. "I love you so much Athena." His forehead pushes into hers and she steadies herself with her hands on his forearms.

"I love you too, Gale." She responds, kissing him again.

They repeat it a few more times, trying to say it as often as they can before Gale starts to pull back and she knows he has to leave. He doesn't offer any parting words as he makes his way up the stairs. After a moment to catch her breath, Athena sprints up after him.

"Gale!" He's already halfway across the crowded main room, but hears her yell. She runs through people who part for her and throws her arms around him, kissing him once more. "Come back alive." Her words are pleading with him to fight for everything, for them, for a future.

"For you? Anything." The people around them make small noises that sound like the audible versions of smiles as he leans down to kiss her cheek. This time, when he walks away, she lets him, standing in the middle of a room where people have started moving again, repeating that sentence in her head.

_For you? Anything._

/

Athena is standing in the control room, bent over Beetee's shoulder when Katniss comes in the room.

"I couldn't do it." She tells Haymitch. "Not with all the roses." They all nod in understanding in her general direction, as Finnick takes her place on camera.

"What's Finnick doing?" Athena asks as he begins to speak to the Capital's people.

"Distracting." Beetee answers her.

"Distracting from what?" Katniss asks. She turns in a full circle before asking, "Where's Gale?" She's asking Athena directly, expecting her to have the answer.

"A rescue team was sent for Peeta and the other Victors." Haymitch says. Athena comes to stand by her father, addressing Katniss.

"And guess who was the first to volunteer." There's a shakiness in her voice that she doesn't like at all. Katniss's eyes widen in understanding and she opens her mouth to respond, but no words come out.

Then the three of them turn to see Gale's face enlarged on the screen in front of them, flying towards what they all know could be his death.


End file.
